When entering and exiting elevator cars, passengers are frequently required to move hurriedly to avoid being caught between elevator doors and to avoid having the doors close before they are able to exit or enter the elevator car.
Heretofore, a control apparatus for elevator doors, such as the one described in Japanese Publication No. 93194/87, has been proposed which includes a pulse counter for determining door positions, a velocity command circuit for supplying a velocity command based on the output of the pulse counter, and a door operation system for opening and closing the doors based on the velocity command. When the pulse counter malfunctions, this apparatus is susceptible to sudden, undesired accelerations thus causing difficulty in passenger ingress and egress.